


No one touches the motorcycle

by Slashaddict96



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Non-Consensual Spanking, Teenage Rebellion, Underage spanking, teenage crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Richie and his friends have been told time and time again to never touch Fonzie's bike without his permission and this time he didn't listen





	No one touches the motorcycle

_Fonzie was waiting in his apartment for Richie to come at any minute he has  never felt so angry ever but this time he has taken it too far,_

 

_Soon enough Richie comes through the door inraged_

I can't believe you'd embarrass me like that Fonzie in front of potsie in front of the whole outside of Arnold's yells Richie

Ya know you and your gang of nerd friends aren't supposed to mess with my bike when I'm not around and what happened? I wasn't around says, Fonzie,

*sighs* fine I'm sorry we messed with your bike but please don't say anything mean to potsie he has enough to deal with at home he doesn't need to get in trouble for something that was my idea says, Richie, 

Ah, I figured it was your idea red that's why I had you come up here says, Fonzie,

_Richie furrowed his brows in confusion he then watched as Fonzie took a wooden spoon out of the drawer_

_Richie's eyes then grew wide_

fonz come on I said I was sorry we don't need to resort to this says Richie trying to fight his fear

I know rich but this is the only way I'll know you'll listen next time, says Fonzie running the smooth wood against his hand now come here

_Richie was hesitant at first but obeyed Fonzie he then walked over to the couch where Fonzie was sitting he got on his knees and leaned against the blue seat,_

_Fonzie than leaned over and pulled Richie's right blue pants and tightie whities down_

_Richie's face grew red he didn't want this to be how Fonzie saw his ass for the first time,_

_Soon enough a hard smack fell against Richie's bottom he jolted at the spark that went through him he then clutched onto the soft couch cushion hard enough for his hands to go red,_

_Two more Swats were then added, Richie felt tears welling in his eyes but he didn't cry his father told him to never cry during a punishment,_

you promise to never go near my bike again without my permission? Shuts Fonzie

Yes I promise shouted Richie 

_fonzie gave Richie four more swats before pulling him up next to him on the couch he brushed his now damp bangs back and wiped the welling tears away,_

now go home before you miss dinner says Fonzie in a calm manner 

_Richie shook his head yes and headed out the door while fonzie sat and remembered when his father used to spank him_

 

 

**The end**


End file.
